In related art, in a passenger conveyor such as an escalator and a moving walkway, a plurality of photoelectric sensors, proximity sensors, and limit switches are installed in order to check presence or absence of a passenger or ensure safety during an automatic operation.
However, it was necessary to install a plurality of sensors and switches in the escalator, and there were problems of increase in costs and complicated tasks of installing and wiring sensors and switches.
In view of the above problems, an object of the embodiment of the present invention is to provide a passenger conveyor in which the sensors and switches for securing the safety of a passenger are reduced as much as possible.